villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Colonel Andrew Brynner
Colonel Andrew Brynner is the main antagonist of the 1999 action film Chill Factor. A former military colonel who becomes the scapegoat for an experiment gone wrong, he's looking for revenge by stealing the same biological weapon to sell to the highest bidder. He was played by , who also portrayed Putin in The Hunt For Red October. Biography Colonel Andrew Brynner was stationed at an island where his men were performing tasks. Inside the shelter, he argues with scientist Dr. Richard Long about his men still stationed there and his weapons experiment, a biological weapon called Elvis, which acts as something of a nuclear device and will only detonate when it reaches 50 degrees Farenheit. Brynner orders his men to get away from the testing site to a safe distance. Unfortunately, Long miscalculated the range of the blast and realizes too late as it detonates, destroying the whole island, killing everyone there, save for Brynner, Long and an assistant, as they were inside a bomb shelter. Brynner reacts with horror. Unfortunately for him, in military court, he ends up getting the blame for their deaths and gets sentenced 10 years in a military prison. 10 years pass and he finally gets released, bitter about the whole mess and a score to settle with the government. He then arranges a team of mercenaries to steal Elvis from a military research center. But first he runs into a service station where Tim Mason happens to be working at, which Long frequents. He shares his feelings about the whole situation, how he's bitter with the government for using him as a scapegoat. Long isn't much happier about the situation as he's still tortured about the deaths he caused and how he wishes he could vouch for Brynner. Brynner then leaves, with Long following shortly after. Long arrives at the research center to do some work. Brynner arrives a bit later and he and his staff kill the security guards and when Brynner sees long, he shoots him, then goes to retrieve Elvis, but he misses as Long quickly grabs it and returns to the service station to Tim and ice cream delivery man Arlo and tells him to keep Elvis on ice and not to let it go to 50 degrees. Tim agrees to do this as Long dies of his wounds. He cleans everything up as Brynner investigates, but finds nothing incriminating so he leaves. Tim and Arlo quickly go to the ice cream truck to keep Elvis chilled and leave. Brynner sees them and goes back to the service station and finds Long's corpse, realizing he's been deceived. He then has his men chase after Tim and Arlo. After managing to fight off some of the men, Brynner tries to slow them down by using a rocket launcher to blow up a tanker on the road. But they manage to evade them once again. But after the ice cream truck ends up crashing, Tim and Arlo hijack a boat which they ride downhill and into the river, which they keep Elvis cool by dunking it in the water, which happened to be built off a glacier. After getting back to civilization, Tim and Arlo split. Tim gets a cooler with ice for Elvis while Arlo goes back to the ice cream place to get another truck, but Brynner is waiting for him and forces his boss at gunpoint and has Arlo call Tim to arrange a meeting at the dam to get the biological weapon back. Tim meets Brynner at the dam and exchanges Arlo for Elvis and Brynner decides to show off a demonstration of the weapon for potential buyers by tying them up and placing a small sample of the gel in front of them. Unbeknownst to Brynner however, is Tim gave him a decoy, which instead had blue fishing bait, which is similar in appearance to the gel found in Elvis. Tim and Arlo manage to cut themselves free and attempt to drive the real Elvis to the military fort. Brynner and his associates follow behind with the FBI on their tails as they make it into a tunnel, they shoot rockets at Brynner's van, which blows it up and another at the other van, killing the other associates. However, Brynner and his assistant Vaughn survive and get into a firefight with the FBI. Meanwhile as the military begins sealing the tunnel, Tim and Arlo manage to convince them to stop as they cool off Elvis, giving them and the bystanders a chance to escape through a shaft. As Tim himself gets ready to leave, Brynner and Vaughn show up and fight Tim. Tim manages to knock out Vaughn but gets overpowered by Brynner. However, Arlo comes back and stabs Brynner in the chest with the thermometer they were using, giving them both a chance to escape before Elvis warms up. The military then completely seal over the tunnel as Brynner watches helplessly as Elvis reaches 50 degrees as it detonates, vaporizing the former colonel. Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Terrorists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Mastermind